Like Toy Soldiers
by Chocolmel
Summary: A mysterious child was found unconscious outside of the Dauntless compound. What does this mean for Tris, Four and the other Divergent's? How does she hold the future of the factions in her hands? It's the beginning of a revolution and time's running out. Read please :)))


**This is a plot bunny I've had nagging at me for awhile. It's a story where things will be revealed in time, so the beginning it's a bit slow. PLEASE bear with me! I really hate starting stories and later chapters are usually so much better. **

**Thanks so much!**

**I do not own Divergent~**

* * *

Like toy soldiers-

I am shaken roughly awake by big strong hands; Al. "Come on, Tris." He says gently, brows furrowed and eyes tired and dull. "Eric and Four want us up for more late night training." He says this last part with a fake laugh that doesn't even warrant his shoulders to shake.

"Wha?" I'm not at my best in the middle of the night (not that you can really tell if it's night in the underground Dauntless compound) and I'm weak and grouchy thanks to the many budding bruises that dot my back and arms.

Al sighs and wraps his large, calloused hands around my wrists and hauls me out of the rickety twin bed. I wiggle into jeans, boots and a black hoodie. Its summer, but the nights are still cool.

As I shuffle out of the room Peter shoves me against the door frame, making my arm explode in pain. I grit my teeth and glare as hard as I can. Drew and Molly snicker, while like a child Peter sticks his tongue out and flips me the finger.

Wispy hair tickles the back of my neck as Al leans down and whispers for me to ignore them. I'm tempted to scream that _I'm trying! _But Peter and his lackey's are making it impossible.

With the rest of the Dauntless initiates I run/hobble across the pit and out into the night air. I breathe in and out as the rest of the group catches up and Four and Eric join us.

As always my eyes are drawn to the mystery that is Four. His dark brown hair sweeps into his eyes which, as always, seem to settle on me as if he is drawn to me as well. But, that's impossible; I'm nothing more than an undesirable child.

I shake my head as if to knock the thoughts from my head and join the procession towards the train tracks. We wait for a bit in the chilly air until the train comes clacking by and we all clamber on. I ride in comfortable silence until we get to our destination and hop off.

I land in a half crouch, smiling to myself. I'm already starting to love the rush of adrenaline jumping out of a moving train warrants.

Eric takes control of the group addressing the cluster of us. There is to be a second round of Paintball. He doesn't say it but Eric's features are stern and I know he is upset by my team's earlier win.

We're dismissed by a cry of, "Same teams!"

I join Christina and Will who are laughing and chattering. It seems almost wrong to interrupt them, but Christina notices me and gently nudges me with her shoulder.

"I'll let you take the flag this time, kay?" She flashes me a smile and I chuckle.

"I think last time was a one-time-thing. I was lucky, I'm sure Eric has a better plan tonight." I say.

Our sides are reversed so that this time Eric's team has the Ferris wheel and we have the marsh. Some boy I don't know settles the flag on one of the smaller trees lowest branches.

I sit down on a rock, gun propped against my chest. Four joins me, grey eyes searching my face. "Any brilliant ideas this time, Tris?" I shake my head frowning.

"We can't use the same strategy; Eric would be expecting it. Plus there's nowhere high enough for me to climb. We could possibly…"

Four cuts me off with a pointed look, "You sound like an Erudite."

I scowl. "No way."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Christina squeals fist pumped into the air. "We totally beat the crap out of Eric's team; you should have seen his face."

I laugh along with her wishing that I _had_ seen him, but I settled for now. He was furious; fists clenched and glaring eyes. Four's triumphant smirk didn't make matters better.

I bump into her back as she stops abruptly in front of the entrance to the pit

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously, peeking around her shoulder. The place is in chaos, people are all over the place. Eric pushes through the crowd and Christina, Will and I shrug and try to follow but unlike the young, ruthless leader of Dauntless, they don't part for us as easily.

"What's going on?" He growls. An older man of around thirty or so, who is carrying something large in his arms, presumably explains. I can't quite catch what he says but there is a lot of gesturing to the package he carries.

"Geez…"I mutter. It's so hard to figure out what's going on around here..." Christina agrees, bobbing her head up and down. I'm about to turn around and let the leaders clean up whatever mess had occurred when all of a sudden a frantic, wailing scream shatters my eardrums. It's coming from the man with the package.

Startled he drops it and scurries back. The scruffy blankets fall from the object, and the crowd gasps.

* * *

**I leave you with a cliffie! Review and I won't do it anymore! It will all make sense in time. I'm sorry this chapter is so lazy, I had no idea where to start it :X **

**Till tomorrow! **


End file.
